Correspondencias
by Harlett
Summary: La famosa actriz, Higurashi Emiko, recibe en sus manos una misiva de lo más inesperada al descubrir que está escrita a puño y letra de más ni menos que su hija supuestamente muerta: La pequeña Nagi. ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere decirle tras tantos años a su madre? .:Two Shot:.
1. Chapter 1

**CORRESPONDENCIAS**

**by: Harlett  
# 31**

Estaba en proceso de actualizar las demás historias, pero tengo que sacarme un par de ideas del sistema antes de continuar :/

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**Por severo que sea un padre juzgando a su hijo, nunca es tan severo como un hijo juzgando a su padre.**

**º**

**º**

A una despampanante y joven mujer le temblaban las manos una vez dio media vuelta al sospechoso sobre que había recibido apenas había llegado a su casa a mano de la ama de llaves.

Había sucedido que la canosa mujer a cargo de caserón poseía un gesto incierto y dubitativo en su arrugada cara al entregárselo a su señora.

La hermosa mujer no le tomo importancia ese gesto y extrañada solo por la blancura extrema del sobre que veía entre sus manos y el hecho de tener un sello de cera en el frente de la envoltura con una extraña cresta impresa, un escudo de armas que no podía reconocer por ahora. Sin darle más atención a eso, le dio media vuelta al sobre para enterarse quién era el remitente.

Noto principalmente que no tenía sello postal ni otra marca de mensajería a la vista y que solamente tenía unas pocas palabras en el centro del papel: "_Per la signora_: Higurashi Emiko-san"

Era para ella evidentemente a pesar del uso del italiano en el mensaje, sin embargo, la rápida idea de una anónimo de algún tímido fan fue desechada de inmediato cuando presto atención a esas pocas letras escritas sin lugar a dudas con una gran gracia con un pincel de caligrafía: líneas delgadas y estéticas pero débiles, como si temieran dañar el papel, apenas con fuerza suficiente para hacer notoria la tinta y hacerse entender.

Emiko conocía esa escritura.

Conocía a la perfección de quién era esa letra.

Se olvido de respirar un momento con los ojos abiertos de par en par de la pura impresión.

_No era cierto_. No.

Echo un vistazo rápido a su lado para ver a su casera, esa anciana que noto su abrupto cambio de humor en su señora.

La actriz fallo en su interpretación pues no podía emitir palabra alguna por ese sobresalto y en lugar de mandarla a la otra a otro lado, fue ella quien tuvo que salir de allí rápidamente y encerrarse en su estudio.

Entro como tornado a su cómodo recinto y arrojo la carta como si le quemara las manos por sobre su escritorio, regreso rápido a la puerta y echo llave y seguro y todo lo que podía evitar la entrada de alguien. Cerro las ventanas, corrió las cortinas y apenas entraban unos cuantos rayos del atardecer para iluminar la estancia.

La mujer se quedo abrazándose a sí misma, paseándose como león enjaulado en la habitación y de vez en cuando y mirando con consternación y nervios a ese bendito pedazo de papel como si temiera que en cualquier instante fuera a explotar o, peor aún, tomara vida y hablara por si mismo todo su contenido en tinta y alguien, cualquiera, fuera a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir.

Estaba aterrada.

Y ella era una mujer que nunca había conocido tal emoción ni siquiera en su niñez ni ante su primera actuación frente a una enorme y difícil audiencia en alguna presentación.

Básicamente carecía de esos escrúpulos que la hicieran entorpecer para conseguir lo que quería y mantener lo que ya tenía. De preservarse en la cima.

Esos escrúpulos que no dudo en tener cuando prácticamente ella decidió desatenderse de su hija, pensó de pronto y entonces ahogo un gemido de aprensión por alguna razón. Como si temiese que alguien hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. ¿De nervios? ¿Miedo? ¿De qué exactamente? Y se sintió estúpida e ingenua de pronto. La rabia precipitadamente sustituyo esas ajenas y pueriles emociones y casi como si se hubiera dado un par de bofetadas en la cara, reacciono.

Respiro hondamente y apretó los puños con coraje; miro altivamente a la carta que parecía tan poca cosa allí en el escritorio. Era poca cosa, de hecho. Eso era un mero trozo de papel y ella… ella…

Ella era la implacable y sagaz Higurashi Emiko, la mujer de gran belleza y prodigioso talento, la primera actriz y de las más reconocidas celebridades de su generación. La que hacía que otros se apartaran de su camino con su mera presencia y tenía en sus manos a varios hombres por sus encantos, los que la reverenciaban y admiraban por tantas virtudes. Ella, la que no bajaba la cabeza y se bastaba sola y de nadie más.

Esa… La que muchos simpatizaban por ese incólume carácter que tenía… ¿Incluso cuando afronto la muerte de su hija con gran dignidad?...

Sacudió la cabeza para desechar esas últimas palabras como si fueran cenizas de un ayer apenas si recordado.

Como fuese, aún armada con esa furia contra el triste pedazo de documento, ella se acerco cautelosa al escritorio, bordeándolo con cuidado y paseando su dedo por la orilla sin despegar su vista de la carta, como si fuera la cosa más rara que hubiera visto.

Se sentó con parsimonia en su sillón aún sin despegar la vista de ese objeto. Y espero y espero, allí se quedo apenas si parpadeando para observar la carta.

La luz del Sol se fue, la oscuridad sumió el cuarto lúgubremente y CLICK! De pronto ella encendió la lámpara del escritorio.

La carta seguía allí.

Y ella seguía también.

Se había estado debatiendo entre las posibilidades entre que esa _cosa_ fuera real o una simple broma de mal gusto. Una simple coincidencia, algún error del destino, algo que le mostrara que esa carta no había sido escrita por Nagi.

Es decir, porque era más fácil creer que era un misterioso error que pensar que esa niña en verdad le hubiera escrito algo después de tantos años.

No, Emiko nunca había desechado la idea de que la niña hubiera sobrevivido. De algún modo u otro. ¿Cómo? Quién sabe. Pero el hecho de no haberla vuelto a ver después de tantos años y olvidar su presencia, era lo mismo que haber fingido su muerte en lugar de asumir su desapego y responsabilidad a la extraña desaparición de ella (o su cuerpo)

Y no es que tampoco fuera una niña ya, si eso era cierto. ¿Cuántos años tendría ahora Nagi? (Si en verdad estuviera viva) Veinticuatro… ¿quizás veinticinco? ¿Cuándo era su cumpleaños? Bah. Solo su ayudante oficial sabía ese detalle exactamente sin falta, porque lo necesitaba para vestirse de un sobrio traje negro para 'recordar' la muerte de su nena o, algunas veces para tener un tema de conversación con algunas otras personas importantes para ganar su simpatía.

Y si, en el remoto caso que fuera cierto que esta carta hubiese sido escrita por esa niña o lo que fuera ahora ella ¿Para qué le escribió?

Mejor dicho ¿Qué quería?

Porque esta mujer no concebía otra cosa en mente que eso.

Aunque rememorando un poco, su hija, la pequeña y tímida niña apenas si hablaba. No tenía exigencias ni deseos, carecía de ambiciones y parecía ser que su único y triste propósito se reducía a hacer de su existencia apenas si distinguible entre los demás aparentemente. Cosa que lograba de maravilla. No brillaba en nada, no destacaba en algo y ni siquiera era recordada de manera digna o sentida como también muchos de sus allegados y amistades fingían sentir cada vez que hablaban de ella. Nadie conoció a Nagi pues ni ella llego a conocerla y eso que era su madre.

La niña siempre fue decepcionante, era algo de inicio cuando ni siquiera su padre le encontró apego ni interés al verla recién nacida.

Como un cero a la izquierda viviente que ella nunca quiso parir ni cargar cuando se dio cuenta de lo delusorio que era tenerla.

Y cuando Emiko buscaba responsables de tal fracaso: porque ella no era una mala madre, no, claro que no, a ella todo le salía bien; entonces significaba que ella era la mala hija, la equivocación. No fue culpa suya, fue de ella. Esta pobre mujer no había hecho algo mal, porque ya se había preguntado un millón de veces en que se había equivocado para engendrar a una niña así. Entonces significaba también era culpa del padre, pero a la ausencia de este a la única que podía renegarle esa falta era a la chiquilla.

Era tan fácil. Todo tenía respuestas y excusas y ella no tenía error de nada.

Y nuevamente ¿Qué quería esa chica justo ahora?

¿Dinero, protección, refugio…?

Sí, eso debía ser.

Porque tristemente también la niña siempre mostraba tanta dependencia a los pocos seres con los que tuvo contacto. Y ese era uno de los peores defectos que la Emiko encontró en su primogénita: más allá de su débil carácter y enclenque forma de ser, era su dependencia a otros y su incapacidad de ver por si misma lo que más le disgustaba.

Así que cuando le dijeron que la niña desapareció del hospital cuando supuestamente ya estaría en su lecho de muerte o incluso, en el más allá o lo que fuera, se sorprendió por el hecho que le informaron que posiblemente se escapo, pues algunos la vieron marcharse por su propio pie. Por una vez en su vida había hecho algo por sí misma. Porqué o para qué, ella nunca se digno a averiguar.

Pero tras tantos años, supuso era evidente que ahora la chiquilla necesitaría ayuda para subsistir o como quisiera llamarle a la triste forma de vida que debería de llevar ahora.

¿La chantajearía para obtener lo que quisiera?

La niña era demasiado buena gente para algo así. Era de las que prefería ser pisoteada para no molestar a los demás. Aunque… quien sabe si hubiera aprendido algo útil en las calles.

Emiko torció la boca ante eso. ¿Qué clase de trucos habría aprendido ella? ¿O alguien la estaría manipulando y sacando provecho de su perdido status?

Lo que fuera, ella podría manejarlo a su conveniencia. Lo que estuviese escrito en esta corriente carta no le afectaría más de lo que absurdamente ya le había causado anteriormente.

Armada con esos nuevos bríos enfundados en tales denigrantes e ignorantes pensamientos, se armo de valor para abrir la estúpida misiva de una vez por todas y leer el dichoso contenido para acabar con toda esta innecesaria tensión.

Una vez rasgo el sobre sin piedad y premura, saco las hojas que venían dentro este y de un desdeñoso movimiento las desdoblo para leerlas.

Su primera impresión fue de estupefacción pues, las hojas que venían dentro estaban en blanco…

O eso fue lo había pensado la pobre mujer al principio...

* * *

_¿Qué es lo que quisiera decirle Chrome a su adorable madre?_


	2. Chapter 2

**CORRESPONDENCIAS**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**El porvenir de un hijo es siempre obra de su madre.**

**º**

**º**

_Nada._

La mujer estaba consternada y volteo de un lado a otro las hojas en busca de algo, lo que fuera, pero no encontraba ni una letra ni un rayón o imagen alguna en los papeles que venían dentro del sobre. Reviso la envoltura y tampoco.

Frunció el ceño de indignación e irritación.

¿Tanto para esto?

Se paso una mano por su cabello de forma desesperada. Lo sabía, todo esto era una maldita broma.

Suspiro exasperada, junto las hojas a punto de arrojarlas al cesto de basura justo cuando tomo el sobre y por pura curiosidad, contemplo el sello de cera con ese curioso escudo de armas impreso en él y que seguía intacto, pues incluso en sus prisas se dio el lujo de ignorarlo. Trato de separarlo con cuidado del papel para examinarlo mejor pero termino por romperlo; entonces surgió una pequeña flama que la asusto de inmediato arrojando el pedazo de papel lejos de ella.

Sin embargo, se percato rápidamente que ella no se quemo: la flama era cálida pero no ardía ni dañaba.

Esta se extinguió poco a poco hasta que se evaporo la cera, entonces, las hojas supuestamente en blanco regadas por el escritorio comenzaron a brillar levemente mientras iniciaban a aparecer primeramente manchas amorfas de tinta que luego iban tomando forma hasta crear letras, palabras y párrafos al final.

Emiko estaba abrumada, pero más que nada, curiosa ante el inusual truco. Pero su inquietud quedo muy atrás al ver que las hojas estaban llenas de la caligrafía de la niña.

Tomo las hojas con un poco de temor. Sus anteriores bríos se habían evaporado como aquella flama misteriosa, pero esa necesidad de saber que tenía que decirle su _difunta_ hija la animaba a ser valiente y leer.

Observo el mismo estilo de letra, con suaves curvas y elegantes detalles a cada letra, una tinta azul media noche intenso mientras que el papel era precioso y suave al tacto, con margenes en plateado.

No tenía ni fecha ni lugar de procedencia.

Fuera de eso iniciaba como cualquier misiva que se tomara por normal: sin remitentes sospechosos ni curiosas flamas mágicas. Solo faltaba que hubiese llegado vía lechuza y la mujer ya se hubiera puesto a reír histéricamente. Si supiera…

Dejando de lado eso, los nervios y la cara de la actriz hacían pensar que era como una niña pequeña: una a la que le iban a inyectar y prefería no mirar el drama pero que al final terminaba viendo como la aguja pinchaba su carne y el dolor aparecía.

Lo indeseable e inevitable.

Emiko suspiro e inició.

— _Hola, madre_ — iniciaba la carta con un generoso saludo. Prácticamente Emiko podía imaginar a _su_ Nagi con ese semblante retraído, demasiado dócil; esa era la pequeña indefensa que recordaba. Noto con detalle la mancha de tinta que se había formado al principio de la primera palabra: señas de la vacilación de la niña quién no había tenido idea de cómo iniciar la nota y dudaba, dejando la pluma y su tinta descansar un buen rato sobre el terso papel.

— _Cuanto tiempo sin mediar palabra. ¿No es así? Espero que en estos momentos goces de salud y te encuentres bien. Por lo que he oído todo parece indicar que así es. ¿Cómo está tu esposo?_ — continuaba un renglón abajo tras unos puntos suspensivos, la mujer incluso supuso que allí debió haber otro rato de duda antes de seguir escribiendo y no se equivoco. — _Lamento si estas iniciales frases son todo menos lo que esperabas después de tanto tiempo pero, a decir verdad, no sé muy bien como empezar._

_Nunca fuimos muy buenas cruzando palabras estando una frente a la otra o estando en la misma habitación y, me temo que aún a la fecha sigo siendo incapaz de usar las expresiones adecuadas para acercarme a ti._

_Aunque ahora puedo excusarme debido al tiempo y la distancia y no solo al innegable hecho que nunca nos unió nada en particular y profundo más que la simple biología humana._

_Pero el propósito de esta carta no es para recordar cosas que no vienen al caso y no vale la pena mencionar más de lo ya debido._

_Y eso es porque creo que en estos momentos más que nada te inundará la duda de por qué he demorado tanto tiempo en mostrarte en señales de vida o porque mi súbita aparición justo ahora…_ —

La mujer imperceptiblemente apretó los dedos al papel hasta arrugar los bordes de la pobre hoja.

— _Pues supondré que más que el hecho de conocer cómo o porqué yo_ aún _sigo con vida, será de tu mayor interés el saber el por qué de esta repentina aparición._ — insistía el mensaje.

— _¿Cuántos años han pasado? Diez… quizás un poco más. Desde que desaparecí de tu vida… como deseaste._ —

La mujer frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. Esa niña… esa vez en el Hospital ¿ella la escucho? Como respuesta a su pregunta, lo confirmo en la siguiente línea.

— _Si, lo oí madre_. — Estaba escrito ante sus ojos. Emiko podía leer la línea pero por ese instante no supo que tono darle a esas palabras: no podía imaginarse a la pequeña y tímida Nagi decirlas por su propia boca, no concordaba. Esas palabras sonaban (a juicio de ella, quién había leído infinidad de diálogos y guiones), firmes y seguras, quizás hasta un poquito recriminatorias. Nagi no podría siquiera ser capaz de escribir algo así ¿verdad? La actriz trago saliva — _Pero ya no tiene caso ahora_ — conciliaba en el mismo renglón su hija.

— _Volviendo al asunto… Si te he molestado, lo siento. Lo menos que deseo ahora es importunarte pero me temo que para explicar mis razones de mi nota tendré que narrarte a la vez que fue de mi tras ese día, una cosa lleva a la otra y después de tanto tiempo de por fin entablar contacto contigo lo menos sería ser concreta y develar todo lo posible para evitar futuras molestias._ —

No es como si su madre no se hubiera preguntado una que otra vez si apenas en todos esos años que había sido de ella, algo así como más que dedicándole un par de escasos minutos para idear o imaginar algún escenario pero nada en concreto; no necesitaba saberlo ni mucho menos quería enterarse… Pero ahora que la chica estaba dispuesta a narrar su lado de la historia, la mujer encontró cierto morbo e interés nunca antes dentro de ella por querer conocer esa verdad… Así que continuó leyendo.

— _A la vez esto se debe también a la cuestión que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia y todos los años de aquí a allá, siempre he oído de ti y de tu magnifica carrera a donde quiera que vaya. No hay modo que no lo supiera y he sido dichosa en saber que estés bien y goces de tanto trabajo_ —

— Si, claro — rodo los ojos la mujer completamente escéptica — Vamos niña, mucho rollo y nada de qué es lo que quieres — pensó para sí, demasiadas cortesías para que quizás al final le soltara una sarta de sandeces o reprimendas y muchos innecesarios desahogos.

— _Y así como yo he logrado seguir el curso de tu vida_ — continuaba el texto — _el asunto es que yo he sabido de ti y de algún modo siento que debo de compensar eso y compartirte un poco de mí. _

_ He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo pero siempre mantuve mis dudas si era lo correcto o no._ —

— Claro, siempre dudosa — pensó la mujer más confiada. La Nagi que recordaba encajaba más con esta que escribía la carta.

— _No solo yo pues a pesar de que sé que se trata de un tema muy personal, no pude evitar consultar algunos de mis conocidos para tomar una decisión._ — explicaba el mensaje.

— Hn — bufo con sorna su madre mientras empezó a juguetear con un largo rizo de su cabellera — obvio, dependiendo persistentemente de los demás. — pensó.

Ahora no tenía dudas que _esa_ era Nagi.

Solo quedaba la otra duda entonces ¿Cuáles conocidos? A poco la chica pudo hacer 'amigos'

— _ Debo de admitir que todos conocen la situación de nuestra relación. Y hubo tantas opiniones encontradas que entonces decidí a tomarme un tiempo y pensar mejor las cosas. Si no mal recuerdo, fue cuando estuviste en Italia para la filmación de una de tus películas. De hecho pensé que hubiera sido más correcto enfrentarte esa vez cara a cara durante ese mes pero hubiera sido más grosero el hacerlo siendo que estabas tan ocupada_ —

Emiko volvió a sorprenderse ¿Italia? Eso fue casi más de un año ¿Y Nagi estaba en Italia? Eso daba a entender la carta. Bueno, por raro que pareciese pero eso explicaría el poco italiano en el sobre.

— T_ambién pensé armarme de valor para ir a visitarte. Aunque sé que tampoco te hubiera complacido esa opción. Pensaba encontrar una mejor oportunidad, dejar el tiempo correr otro poco y que las cosas se dieran solas…_

_Sin embargo, algo ha pasado últimamente y me ha ayudado a tomar la opción correcta._

_Incluso me ayudo a ver las cosas de otra manera y es lo que al final ha dado forma a las ideas y cosas en esta carta dirigidas a ti…_

_No sé por dónde comenzar…_ — se cortaba en pequeños renglones los mensajes. Se notaba que a la chica no sabía cómo expresar francamente sus pensamientos y volvía a repetirse con sus frases.

— _Quizás desde el día de nuestra separación. La razón de mi accidente la conoces. Mi situación en el Hospital la supiste y otra fue que lograste saber que no morí realmente._

_Cosas de una madre. Supondré._

_¿Qué fue de mí?_

_El camino abierto a otra vida, a otras personas y… a otra oportunidad._

_Siempre fui una niña tímida y sin ambiciones, lo supiste y yo también, incapaz de decidir por mi misma y depender de mí. Y a pesar de todo yo quería vivir, no quería morir. ¿Era egoísta o patética?_ — se cuestionaba ella. Emiko reprimió el deseo de contestarle mentalmente pero optó por seguir leyendo, se había enganchado más en la lectura.

— _Si tú hubieras sido capaz de escucharme ¿Qué hubieras hecho? Algunas veces llegue a pensar igual que tú que mi existencia era vacía y sería mejor un mundo sin mí y ninguna diferencia. ¿Pero que me hacía no querer rendirme ante lo inevitable? No supe, pero mis gritos mudos por otra oportunidad lo trajeron a mí…_ —

Emiko ladeo un poco la cabeza — ¿Quién? — se cuestiono.

— _En esos últimos instantes y en mi soledad alguien llego a mí. Alguien que me necesitaba, madre. A mí. ¿Puedes creerlo? Y esa sensación tan nueva y maravillosa me inundo. ¿Eso es lo que tú siempre sientes por tus fans o por los productores de cine que te buscan? Ahora puedo entender todo tu vigor al saberte querida o necesitada. Y de donde sacabas tantas fuerzas a pesar de lo difíciles que eran tus papeles o las locaciones, siempre sacaste lo mejor de ti para triunfar. Que era esa fuerza que te movía y empujaba, en ese día yo lo entendí. Salir por mi propio pie de ese Hospital fue la primera prueba de ello, supongo._

_Así que encontré otra forma de vida a manos de quién me ayudo. Debo de confesar que hasta ese momento no supe como era el admirar o querer, incluso el sentirme agradecida hacia alguna persona de forma sincera pero supuse que era lo mismo que comencé a sentir por él a partir de ese día._

_Si madre, volví a confiar en alguien._

_Alguien en quién nadie confiaba ni volvería a confiar quizás. Que incluso supe desde ese primer momento que nos conocimos y a pesar de decirme esas preciosas palabras de que me él necesitaba, yo ya sabía que él solo me usaría a su conveniencia._

_Y aún así, a pesar de todo y todos, continúe con él. Continúo con él._

_Porque te sonará extraño. No fue amor a primera vista. Nunca creí en los cuentos de hadas pues nadie me los leyó y tu nunca me hiciste creer en ellos también. Así que a pesar de que me tomen siempre por ingenua sabía bien que aquello que me unió a él no fue ese sentimiento: uno que no podía tener ni reconocer cuando yo en esos tiempos apenas era consciente de la gratitud y cariño de otros hacia a mí, como para dar un gran paso y entonces enamorarme tan fácil y rápidamente._

No, aquello que me unió a él fue que a pesar de que él no me lo mostrara ni me lo contara, podía sentir una conexión, un vínculo… Una empatía, un entendimiento por la situación del uno por el otro. Una misma necesidad: de mostrarle al mundo que seguimos aquí por más que nos hubieran dejado o utilizado, por más que nos hubieran dañado queríamos seguir aquí.

_Por más que nosotros nunca lo hemos dicho en voz alta uno frente al otro, por que las palabras a veces sobran entre esta persona y yo, era el hecho de que ambos deseábamos ser necesitados por alguien más, por no ser abandonados, por no ser traicionados…_ —

Emiko se quedo sin aliento tras esos párrafos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había mantenido la respiración. Eran renglones contundentes y reveladores y volvía a preguntarse ¿Esta era Nagi? La fuerza de estas vibrantes e íntimas líneas no compaginaba con la escuálida chica que ella recordaba.

¿Cuándo aprendió a expresarse así? ¿Dónde aprendió? ¿Quién le enseño?

¿O alguien escribió esto por ella? Era su letra, solo la copio quizás… Pero eran evidentes los trazos dubitativos, aquellos que reflejaban que Nagi reflexionaba y escribía al calor del momento.

Ya no sabía que creer…

Alguien la había aleccionado. ¿Había estado en Italia? ¿Cómo? ¿De quién hablaba ella con tanto fervor? Ese quién la salvo, el milagro de último minuto que quién sabe qué demonios habrá hecho para que ella se recuperase mágicamente de todo su daño.

¿Contrabando de personas? ¿Mercado negro de órganos? ¿Nagi había ido a parar a manos de un proxeneta que logro lavarle la cabeza y hacerlo ver como su héroe?

Como la niña lo describe suena como si en verdad lo fuera, aunque también el sujeto sonaba como todo un manipulador y oportunista y parecía que Nagi había terminado por desarrollar el Síndrome de Estocolmo. Esa era la realidad, esa debía ser. Una triste vida que ella empezó a tener disfrazada en ese cuento de hadas que no creía.

— _El complementaba aquello que hacía falta en mí._ — se leía como continuación — _Y yo, después de algún tiempo y reflexión, incluso dolor, pude comprender que yo también lo complementaba. Los demás nunca supieron, ni nosotros, cuando se cruzo la línea de simbiosis y se transformo en algo mucho más profundo, más que la de un simple beneficio y se transformo en amor._

_Agradezco que él hubiera aparecido en mi vida a pesar de las penosas circunstancias que condujeron a ello, pero lo que más le agradezco fue el hecho que eso me permitió conocer a los demás…_

_Amigos, compañeros, aliados, hermanos y hermanas… a Bossu_

_Mi familia…_

La mia Famiglia…

_Ellos, él y yo… todos hemos crecido juntos y cruzado por tanto dolor y pena pero tanta alegría que compensa aquello. El camino que andamos fue porque nosotros decidimos y a pesar de los tiempos difíciles, añorando esos ayeres cuando no tenía mucho que todos nosotros nos conocimos y formamos esos fuertes lazos, a veces solo son solo eso, recuerdos, no dudamos de nuestra decisión y seguimos adelante._

_Yo he podido seguir adelante…_

_No estoy sola… Ya no._

_Todos ellos, gente que me aceptaron tal como era…_

_Han sido años ajetreados para mí desde nuestra separación. Mi vida no volvió a ser la misma y deseo que no vuelva a serlo y disculpa por ello._

_Más, eran esos pequeños y esporádicos momentos de completo ocio cuando me acordaba de ti ¿Fue lo mismo contigo para conmigo? ¿O menos? Esos breves instantes fueron suficientes para ponerme en el dilema que ya te he explicado anteriormente. Y el asunto se volvió muy recurrente durante los últimos meses…_

_Y tras lo que he vivido particularmente en este tiempo fue lo que me insto a escribirte_

_Lo que realmente me motivo, tras tantos años de duda a aparecer frente a ti de esta forma, a estas alturas y el por qué contarte que fue de mí, es el hecho de que yo… ahora… soy una madre también…_ —

Emiko se quedo muda.

Se congelo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios entreabiertos con esa última línea.

'_Soy una madre también…_' se leía en el renglón. Ese último apartado que estaba en esa página e invitaba a seguir a la siguiente.

Dejo las hojas sobre su escritorio mientras veía, sin ver realmente, alrededor suyo aún con la boca entreabierta. Era como si no pudiera comprender esas palabras, esa realidad. Se quedo atontada.

Parpadeo rápidamente para salir de su sopor y retomo la lectura sin darse tiempo a mórbidas conjeturas de cómo, con quién o porqué. Prefirió saber esas razones de la propia Nagi.

Cambio de página con prisa. Ningún guión la tuvo tan prendada y en suspenso como esta carta.

— _Si, ahora yo también soy una madre. Primeriza. Y no puedo decir que todo lo que he sentido y vivido desde la concepción hasta su nacimiento, hace escasos meses, es algo que se pueda explicar con palabras o decirse que es algo universal y aplicable para cualquier mujer. Ni como madre, hija o… abuela…_

_Sé que mi vida tomo un gran giro con ese suceso. Pero tampoco espere que fuese a obtener tanto._

_Y no sé si tu sentiste lo mismo. Pero fue maravilloso e inesperado._

_Jamás me imagine siendo una madre. Menos cuando… bueno, tras lo que me ocurrió hace años llegue a creer que ser capaz de procrear sería todo menos posible para mí._

_Así que cuando me dieron la noticia, casi me desmaye. La emoción y la sorpresa eran demasiadas que_ él _incluso tuvo que sostenerme, aunque se veía igual de pasmado que yo. Me dolió un poco el tinte de contrariedad que capte en sus ojos en primer momento, pero comprendí que se debía que era un riesgo latente para mí y el producto, sin olvidar mencionar que ambos tuvimos una infancia nada grata y la tarea de ser unos padres adecuados sería algo titánico conociendo nuestras naturalezas…_

_Y aún así, para ambos fue algo que nunca creímos como una posibilidad y era ya una realidad. Los dolores y tristezas de nuestros pasados, aquellos fantasmas… no dejaríamos que cayeran sobre nuestros bebes…_

_Era como una reconciliación con nosotros mismos y nuestras viejas historias._

_Mis bebes…_

_Son preciosos ¿Eso es lo que toda madre piensa? Me pregunto…_

_Son mellizos. Una niña y un niño. Es curioso…_

_Mukuro-sama no cabe de gusto, lo sé. Esa expresión es tan iluminada ahora. Las sombras o resquicios que aún veo en él sobre dudas, es sobre que tan bien cree que lo hará… Sabe que bien que **no** hará, pero no que si debe de hacer exactamente. _

_No ser capaz de discernir a la perfección sobre una situación o no tenerla bajo su completo control no es algo nuevo para él, pero no es algo que le agrade tampoco. Bossu ha sido tan abierto e incondicional para ayudarnos. Aunque Mukuro-sama jamás lo admitirá, Bossu le ha dado confianza suficiente para emprender la travesía de disfrutar la paternidad…_

_Mis bebés son tan pequeños, débiles y frágiles. Yo digo que eso es en lo que más se parecen a mi aunque muchos se molestan cuando lo comento, es gracioso… Pero por ende opinan que crecerán fuertes y sanos, tal y como soy ahora. Soporte todo el embarazo y aunque el parto fue complicado, logre recuperarme…_

_Apenas los conocí, los tuve entre mis brazos y desde antes de ese momento yo ya los amaba tanto ¿Eso es lo que toda madre siente?_

_Y ahora no puedo separarme de ellos, es como siempre hubieran estado a mi lado y no quiero alejarme de ellos nunca. ¿Eso es lo que toda madre quiere?_

_Lo siento, son ideas mías que hasta ahora he podido plantear. Incluso con mis amigas a pesar de que ellas también ya han sido madres primerizas en su momento, pero aún me reserve estos privados pensamientos para comentarlos contigo pues bueno… eres mi madre a pesar de todo._

_¿Tú sentiste lo mismo?_

_No lo sé. Quizás nunca._

_Pero hasta ahora lo he comprendido…_ —

¿Qué cosa? Se preguntaba la mujer en una pequeña pausa que hizo al leer esas palabras

— _¿Qué esperabas también tú de tus hijos?_ —

— ¿Eh? — Se cuestiono la mujer.

— _He comprendido que una persona algunas veces tiende a desesperarse o decepcionarse tanto de la vida por que suele esperar en lugar de aceptar._

_Un hijo tiene ciertas cosas concebidas y aprendidas de cómo debería ser una madre._

_Y una madre para con sus hijos también._

_No se puede reprochar tal lógica. No sé si sea aprendida o innata en la naturaleza de uno dentro de estos roles sociales…_

_¿Fui lo que esperabas?_

_No._

_¿Fuiste lo que yo esperaba?_

_Tampoco._

_Pero no es culpa de ambas cuando no aprendemos a aceptar en lugar de esperar._

_Ponemos demasiadas esperanzas o sueños, expectativas que algunas veces olvidamos lo que es realmente importante: agradecer._

_Madre, lo que en verdad quiero decirte es… _—

Y se acabo la página.

Claro, ahora Nagi le iba a decir que la odiaba se decía su madre. Tanta palabrería tierna para decirle fuertemente eso, pensaba la mujer.

Ahora le recriminaría que nunca la cuido, que nunca la quiso, que nunca la amo y procuro, que porque ella que ahora era una mamá se sentía con el derecho de reclamarle.

_Oh, santo Dios_. Pensó de repente la actriz.

Embarazo, hijos, ella era madre y al parecer con ese mismo sujeto que se la llevo con él ¿Mukuro decía que se llamaba? ¿Mukuro-sama? ¿Aquel manipulador?

Ahora veía por donde iba el asunto. Al diablo con sus palabritas cursis y conmovedoras que si le habían llegado a tocar el alma y a removerle la maldita consciencia, de seguro Nagi le había escrito y contado su dramática novela para pedirle dinero.

Eso debía ser.

Dinero o algún favor. Un chantaje…

La chica necesitaba cobijo con semejante familia.

¿Amigos? ¿Cuáles? ¿Cuál familia? Capaz que eran la banda de rufianes que trabajaban con el tal Mukuro.

¿Bossu? ¿El Jefe?

Bah.

El punto es que de seguro necesitaba capital. Con que no quisiera ir a botarle los niños e hiciera un escándalo por ello.

Ella no quería ni conocerlos. Esos eran el problema de su hija. Que a ella no fuera a achacarle sus problemas con cargos de culpa.

_Oh, patética mente e incrédula que eres._ Pudo jurar escuchar Emiko en algún oscuro y lejano rincón de su mente…

Pretendió no oír su esporádica consciencia y decidió leer la última página. Con su altivez y un gesto de desgano procedió.

Pero lo que leyó al cambiar de página la pasmo de inmediato. La simple palabra que venía como continuación del anterior párrafo la desbarato por completo:

— _Gracias_ —

...

...

...

'_Gracias…_'

'_Gracias…_' hacía eco en la mente de la mujer.

— ¿Gracias? — se preguntó entre confundida y socarrona a sí misma la actriz y en voz alta sin darse cuenta de ello.

— ¿Gracias por qué maldita sea? — se volvió a preguntar a punto de entrar en un estado de histeria aparentemente.

Pero es que nada de esto tenía un maldito sentido.

— ¿Gracias? — Repitió.

Tomo con coraje ese pobre pedazo de papel y lo contemplo con odio y desconcierto.

Tenía que comprender porque de esa sandez. Y entonces leyó la última verdad.

— _ Gracias_ — volvió a leer en la página.

— _ Gracias por todo. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo olvidado y lo que se preservara por siempre en mí._

_Te toco ser mi madre y me toco ser tu hija, así fue la vida y el destino como lo quiso, aunque eso suene demasiado irresponsable._

_Pero ahora que estoy de este lado, el de ser quién engendra y quién ahora cuide, puedo comprender por lo que pasaste o pensaste durante todos esos años._

_Así como agradecí a Mukuro-sama que me hubiera rescatado, como Bossu me dio la oportunidad de ser parte de su Familia, te agradezco a ti la oportunidad que me diste de encontrar otra forma de vida. Quizás haya sido un gesto de egoísmo pero ¿quién no lo es en determinados momentos?_

_Tras esa partida que tú deseaste, mi vida termino y renació._

_Un nuevo mundo apareció ante mí._

_Y no solo eso._

_Algo que nunca valore o no tome en cuenta, pero que hasta ahora puedo apreciar con justa razón teniendo a mis hijos conmigo, es ese ejemplo que día a día me mostrabas: esa independencia, esa soltura y resolución, tu determinación, tu finura y fuerte carácter; a pesar de ser madre soltera lograste sacarme adelante, a mí y a tu carrera. Quizás a una no tan bien como a la otra pero era loable, reconozco ahora ese esfuerzo y fuerza necesarios para tal faena._

_Es eso que vi en tus ojos y en tu porte en aquellos años lo que me motiva en estos momentos para no dejarme vencer por nada. Tú no te dejaste vencer, con esa gran motivación que te dabas a ti misma te bastabas tú contra él mundo aunque yo estuviera muy detrás._

_Yo no estoy sola y gracias a tu muestra sé que podré hacer un buen papel, no perfecto, pero sé que haga lo que haga por mis hijos será lo mejor de todo aquello que este en mis manos._

_Como te decía, solemos esperar en lugar de aceptar._

_Y como madre sé que es un error inevitable, yo también soy egoísta y deseo, espero, anhelo y demás, que mis hijos crezcan sanos, sean felices y plenos, con eso me basta; quisiera que sus vidas estuvieran llenos de dicha, pero sin algo de dolor y amargura de por medio no serán capaces de sobrevivir y disfrutar de esos momentos, tal y como paso conmigo, espero interesadamente que tengan la fuerza suficiente para no rendirse. Como madres no nos es posible evitar esperar que así sea. Pero, pase lo que pase, aceptare lo que sea y ocurra lo que ocurra con ellos y sus futuros, aquello que ellos deseen y hagan, aquello que sean capaces de hacer por sí mismos, los apoyare._

_No puedo recriminarte nada si yo no soy capaz de llevar a cabo esa pequeña encomienda. ¿Comprendes? No tengo derecho. Juzga y se juzgado. No puedo decir_ 'Te perdono'. _No hay nada que disculpar._

_Gracias por tenerme, por cuidarme y enseñarme a tus mejores modos y pensamientos a pesar de todas las diferencias y decepciones. Gracias por ser esa gran dama de sociedad que muestras, con gran confianza y control, esa parte tuya que nunca me había molestado en reconocer debidamente y yo admiro aún a la fecha y ahora acepto que tampoco es cualquier cosa. A la vez espero poder reflejar también ese porte y seguridad para no decepcionar a los míos frente a los demás._

_Gracias por todo aquello y lo demás que se me escape en estos momentos, madre._

_Y gracias por haberte dado tiempo de leer estas líneas, significa mucho para mí el que hayas llegado hasta el final._

_No sé si algún día pueda volver a verte o que tú puedas conocer a tus nietos. Sé que de tu parte no habrá iniciativa y de mi lado acepto que no será posible por mi Familia y nuestra acostumbrada y delicada situación, incluso por lo sobreprotectores que pueden llegar a ser y lo renuente que aún se muestra Mukuro-sama ante cualquier mención tuya, pero… tengo la impresión que no es imposible._

_Como ves, la vida da tantas vueltas y giros inesperados que quizás solo falte uno o dos vueltas del engrane de la gran máquina del destino y cuando menos nos lo esperemos estaremos frente a frente…_

_Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Si es necesario. Aceptémoslo._

_Pues sería la forma correcta de acabar nuestro ciclo y cerrar aquello inconcluso._

_Así que madre, no me queda ya nada más que decirte que te deseo lo mejor para tu futuro y estoy segura que así será._

_Sigue a lo tuyo, yo a lo mío y mañana será otro día como cualquier otro entonces._

_Sin nada más por el momento, me despido esperando de corazón tu felicidad._

_Con cariño y sinceridad._

_**Nagi.** —_

…

…

…

…

Decir que Emiko se quedo de piedra era decir poco, se le había olvidado respirar y sus ojos seguían clavados en la nota de papel cuando ya no había más palabras que leer

¿Cuánto fueron? ¿Dos, tres minutos sin saber reaccionar?

¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Qué era lo que pensaba?

No lo sabía ni ella.

Eran tantas cosas y a la vez nada. No sabía diferenciar ninguna de sus emociones pero no podía gritar para liberarlas, su voz se había perdido y no podía dejar de ver la maldita carta hasta que se dio cuenta que esta se movía entre sus manos.

De hecho era ella la que se movía, no supo en que momento se había puesto a temblar. ¿De frío? ¿Miedo? ¿Amargura?

No podía discernir y dolía mucho ser incapaz de ser dueña de si misma. No tenía cabeza para nada a excepción de esos mareos y la incontrolable convulsión que no podía parar.

— B-basta… basta — comenzó a auto regañarse con la voz ronca mientras dejo la hoja en el escritorio y se abrazaba a sí misma en busca de calmarse. — Basta maldita sea — ¿porqué no podía dejar de temblar?

¿Por qué su cuerpo no la obedecía?

¿Por qué tiritaba?

¿Por qué tenía ganas de reír?

¿De gritar?

¿De llorar…?

Todo esto por una estúpida carta escrita por esa enfermiza niña.

¿Por qué estaba tan afectada?

¿Por qué lloraba?

_¿Qué?_

Sus mejillas estaban ya húmedas cuando se paso su temblorosa mano por ellas. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar?

Entonces miro la inerte hoja bajo ella y como las gotas saladas ya la habían alcanzado.

Los irrefrenables deseos de destruir ese papel la inundaron como nunca. En su poca razón llego a creer que si destruía la carta regresaría a la normalidad: Aquella en donde su hija estaba muerta, donde no había aparecido de repente y escrito un montón de porquerías que la sacaban de quicio y la dominaban y la hacían sentir tan vulnerable.

Tomo el escrito, listo para romperlo cuando nuevamente algo en ese bello papel le llamo su atención: allí donde sus lágrimas habían humedecido el documento, la parte en blanco y sobrante de la carta, aparecían manchones de colores incompletos. Como si hubiera algo más oculto en la misiva.

Emiko noto que era el agua lo que traía a la superficie sea lo que fuese ese secreto aún por descubrir.

Se limpió la cara torpemente con sus manos sin prestar atención que se había corrido el rímel y demás maquillaje, miro a su alrededor y vio el pequeño florero que tenía a su lado: arrojo las fragantes y frescas rosas al piso y arrojo el agua sobre la carta, ignorando también que había salpicado el costoso y antiguo mueble.

Espero impacientemente como surgía una gran gama de colores ante sus ojos y justo allí, debajo de la firma, empezaba a formarse una imagen nítida a pesar de estar humedecida.

Consternada, la mujer tomo la hoja que aún chorreaba de agua y la acerco más a la lámpara para apreciarla mejor entre esa penumbra de su estudio.

Una foto.

Eso es lo que parecía ser. Una foto oculta entre el papel, impresa con alguna extraña técnica o tinta para no ser descubierta a primera vista.

Pero más que preocuparse en primer lugar cómo había sido eso posible, la actriz se quedo embobada con aquella foto.

Era burda, sin mucha preparación pues no tenía la calidad que estaba acostumbrada en sus sesiones de fotografía. Todo parecía ser al calor del momento.

Sin enfoque, sin manejo de la luz, sin un tema en particular, sin escenografía: la foto estaba tomada en un parque, eso se veía de fondo junto con ese gran cielo limpio y azul. Sentadas en alguna sencilla banca se hallaban tres chicas de la misma edad (alrededor de 14 o 15 años, quizás) y todas ellas usando uniformes de secundaria distintos, saludando a la cámara con una sonrisa, cada una a su manera. La primera de la línea se hallaba una chica de cabello y ojos castaño oscuros con una señal de victoria en su mano y una sonrisa jovial y contagiosa; en medio se hallaba una jovencita de cabello y ojos más claros, casi naranjas y sonreía de forma cálida y sincera a la cámara y al final… la última niña, una chica de cabello violáceo y corto, con un ridículo mote de pelo adornando su coronilla, pero más que reparar en ese extraño detalle, Emiko se detuvo bobamente a contemplar su rostro. Un rostro aterradoramente familiar: esas tiernas facciones, la tímida y linda sonrisa que dedicaba a la cámara, ese ojo… ese único ojo pues el otro usaba un parche.

Nagi contemplaba a su fotógrafo con algo de timidez pero con innegable felicidad. Quizás había perdido un ojo, pero el que le quedaba reflejaba algo vibrante, lleno de vida y satisfacción, reflejaba que era plena y feliz. Estaba sana e integra, repuesta y contenta, acompañada de ese par de chicas.

_Amigas._

Nunca la había visto en todos esos tristes días de esos años, ni remotamente así de satisfecha consigo misma.

Emiko se dejo caer en su silla con la vista perdida pero clavada aún en esa foto y en esa cara.

¿Era cierto?

Nagi ya no era Nagi. Nagi ya era otra…

Ya tenía otra vida.

La vida que no pudo tener con ella a su lado, la encontró lejos de ella a manos de otros.

Descubrió una fecha escrita torpemente en una esquina de esa foto, calculando ella noto que esa foto había sido tomada como un año después de que Nagi desapareciera del hospital.

La mujer se quedo en blanco mientras sentía que algo desconocido golpeaba su ego y su orgullo, su confianza.

Siempre se hizo a la idea que Nagi la necesitaba para subsistir mientras ella podía (o pudo, mejor dicho) prescindir de ella como si nada.

Sin embargo, todas esas ideas se derrumbaron.

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió desmoralizada. Contemplo nuevamente la foto y le echo un último vistazo antes de dejar que esta resbalara por su mano sin fuerza y fuese a caer al piso de la estancia.

Se levanto medio perdida y torpemente de su lugar, apago la lámpara y el recinto quedo en total oscuridad. Emiko salió de su estudio aún retraída y al cerrar la puerta de ese cuarto le echo llave y no volvió a entrar o evitar entrar en el por meses.

Largos meses de duda y asimilación...

* * *

Listo.

A decir verdad el capítulo se me resistió mucho a pesar de que ya tenía la idea de cómo se iba a dar. Cuando menos me di cuenta salieron líneas y líneas y se extendió demasiado.

¿Se esperaban algo así?

Lamento si alguien se decepciono que Chrome no le dijera sus verdades a su madre, pero vamos, es Chrome ¿no es así? Su gran corazón y el asunto de esperar y aceptar impidieron que fuese realmente hiriente en esta carta.

Pensaba agregar un Epilogo a esto, el encuentro cara a cara aunque hubiese quedado molestamente más largo ¿Les interesa? Pero dado caso que esta historia se centraba solo en el asunto de la carta, dejaré el reencuentro para otra publicación en algún otro día.

Por ahora me despido esperando sus comentarios de que tal quedo todo este drama familiar.

Cuidense~


End file.
